Centrifugal compressors typically include a compressor wheel to direct fluid to a diffuser and, subsequently, to a volute. Often a diffuser is defined by surfaces of two components such as a surface of a compressor housing and a surface of a compressor backplate. For turbochargers, a compressor backplate may be a component attached to a center housing or be configured as an integral feature of a center housing. In either instance, during operation, heat energy flows from exhaust directed to a turbine through the center housing and on to the compressor, which, in turn, can increase temperature of fluid passing through the compressor. In general, an increase in temperature causes a decrease in compressor efficiency. Further, where a turbocharged internal combustion engine is operated using exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), in various arrangements, exhaust is directed upstream of the compressor. Such EGR arrangements can be detrimental to compressor and related components.
Various technologies described herein pertain to assemblies that include a diffuser plate to, for example, enhance compressor performance and longevity, particularly where an assembly is exposed to heat and constituents carried by exhaust.